Born Again
by john armtrong
Summary: HIM may have revived them but HE made them hole again.


Hello everyone. This story came to me after church one day. I know that there are a lot of people have misused the name of Jesus and made him into a symbol of hate. I hope with this story I can tell you who HE is to me.

The boys opened there eyes, there mother was knocking at there door. About six months ago the boys were cast out by Mojo and HIM and were afraid to stay so they flew to a small town three states over. One day while the three boys looked for food in a trash can a young woman approached them. The boys were afraid because everyone knew who they were. But this woman just smiled at them and asked "You boys are going to come with me so I can give you a good meal". That good meal turned into them being adopted and now the boys hade a home and family.

"Are you boys coming with me today" there mother Sarah asked. Sarah was a devout Christian but unlike what HIM said about them Sarah was kind, loving, and she wasn't pushy. She would ask the boys every Sunday if they wanted to come with her but never demanded it of them. And for six months the boys said no, but to Sarah's surprise today Brick said "Yes ma'am just let us get dressed". Sarah smiled and said "Good, I have to go early but you boys just fly over when your done. The boys dressed in there nicer clothes and combed there hair. "But Brick were ex-villains were not good enough" Butch said. "Look lets just go once, that will make mom happy and maybe she'll stop asking" Brick said and the three flew off.

The trio landed at the small church. As they walked up the pastor greeted them "Hello boys, my name is lane welcome". Brick stuck out his hand and lane shook it and bricks arm in a joking manner making brick smile. "Sarah said you would be coming, I was hoping you boys would come one day" Lane said as he lead the boys inside. The boys saw that it was a small one room church with only about fifteen people. The boy's saw there mom upfront and sat down with her. Then Pastor Lane got up on the pulpit and started to speak.

"Today I'm doing something a little different, today were going to do a Q&A of sorts. So open your Bibles to Acts 9". As the pastor started reading the boys were shocked apparently a man named Saul who hated Christians and actually arested many of them was traveling on a road toward a place called Damascus when a shining light appeared, it was Jesus and he told Saul to go into the city and wait. In the same city a man named Ananias was praying and Jesus told him to go and pray for Saul. Ananias was afraid because of Saul's reputation but Jesus told him that he was going to use Saul to spread the good news. So Ananias went and prayed with Saul. Saul asked to be forgiven of his sins and accepted Jesus into his life, he then felt the Holy Spirit fall on him and he felt the love of God for the first time. The pastor then closed his Bible and looked at the congregation "so who has a question about the story.

Gradually various people asked questions that the boys didn't understand. Brick was sitting thinking about the sermon and Butch was trying to keep very small, then to the boys surprise Boomer raised his hand, the pastor smiled and pointed to Boomer who quietly hovered up and asked "Why did God forgive Saul". The pastor smiled and said "Jesus forgave Saul because he loved Him". Then Butch raised his hand "did Jesus love us too, I mean we're ex-villains we're not good enough". The pastor gave the boys a sad smile as tears rolled down his eyes. "Can I tell you a secret, no one, not even someone who lived there whole life right is good enough, but because God loved us so much he sent his only son Jesus to die for us so that anyone, no matter who they are, what they have done or where they are from can walk with him in paradise all they have to do is ask forgiveness for there sins and except him as there lord and savior". At that Brick slowly raised his hand "How do we get that".

The next Sunday the boys came into the church with a smile on there faces. They sang and praised and enjoyed the service. Then at the end of service the pastor brought the boys up to a tank of water. After baptizing Butch and Boomer he had Brick come up "Brick do you accept Jesus as your Lord and savior". Brick smiled "Yes". The pastor smiled "Then I baptize you in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit". As the pastor dunked his head under the water Brick felt all his mistakes melt away and he knew the he and his brothers were accepted. 

Well that's my story. I hope you enjoyed but before I go I have three people that would like to say a few words boys.

Brick: to all who are reading this story we just want to let you know that Jesus loves you.

Butch: He came to earth to die on the cross for you, not because he had to but because he loved you, even before you were born.

Boomer: We know that some people tell you that he hates you but that's not true. God only hates sin not the sinner.

Brick, Butch, Boomer, and John: so if you'd like to feel the love that God has for you then we ask that you pray this prayer with us "DEAR GOD , I AM A SINNER, I BELIEVE THAT YOU SENT YOUR SON TO DIE FOR ME, I ASK LORD THAT YOU FORGIVE ME OF MY SINS AND THAT YOU COME INTO MY LIFE AND BE MY LORD AND SAVIOR, LORD THANK YOU FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS AND THANK YOU DADDY FOR YOUR LOVE. AMEN.


End file.
